User blog:Artemis Thorson/Characters We Still Need in the MCU
After learning that Janet van Dyne's eye will have a cameo in Ant-Man, I got to thinking, and I developed a theory about how we could get more of her in the future, which led to me thinking of even more characters that we could potentially get in the future of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. So, let's go down the list, starting with... The Wasp MY HOPES FOR CRISTIN MILIOTI AS THE WASP, MUCH LIKE JANET VAN DYNE, ARE NOT DEAD! My theory for Janet van Dyne, is that she has been stuck in the microverse, where she hasn't been aging. Don't ask me why, she just hasn't. And then, boom she comes back the same age as her daughter, and becomes the Wasp, alongside Scott Lang as Ant-Man. Enchantress It's no secret that everyone wants Enchantress in Thor 3, so who better to play her than Amanda Seyfried? She's got the looks and the talent, the only caveat is that Seyfried has said she has no desire to be in superhero movies, because she doesn't like doing stunts. However, that is a problem easily solved two ways 1: Enchantress hardly does anything herself anyways, and 2: Stunt doubles. Executioner You can't have Enchantress without Executioner. Normally I'd cast Dwayne Johnson, but he's tied up with DC to play Black Adam, so I went with my second choice of Lee Jones. Balder I want Balder in Thor 3, and I want him to be played by Liam Hemsworth. Is it because it would be "funny" to have the Hemsworth brothers playing Asgardian brothers? Yes, but no. Liam is a great actor, and it would be really cool to see him be the first person to bring Balder to life on screen, I think he could make Balder a fan favorite character. Ghost Rider See the reason Nicolas Cage wasn't a good Johnny Blaze was because he has absolutely nothing in common with the character. Not that that's necessary for actors, but it definitely helps. Gordon-Levitt is young, good-looking, and would have no problem playing the cocky, womanizing motorcyclist that Johnny Blaze is supposed to be! Norman Osborn With Spider-Man swinging his way into the MCU, he's gotta have his arch-nemesis right beside him. To people who say Norman Osborn is overused in the Spider-Man movies, I tell you this: The first time he was in a movie, he died. The second time he was in a movie, he died five minutes after being introduced. McConaughey could make Osborn an amazing, lasting character. Besides, he's been in talks to play him for a few months so I think it's a safe bet. The Real Mandarin Trevor Slattery was kidnapped by henchmen of the real Mandarin. I picture the real Mandarin as a thousand-something-year-old who still looks like he's in his thirties, and he is super pissed off at Trevor Slattery. That would make for a great Iron Man 4. Grey Gargoyle The Grey Gargoyle is a great Avengers villain, I'm not sure whose category he usually falls under, but I'm honestly pretty sure it could be anybody. He's not a very hard character to cast, since he's not very distinct-looking, so Gil McKinney was a pretty easy choice to make. The Leader Now I know what you're thinking, Samuel Sterns was already in Incredible Hulk and he was played by Tim Blake Nelson! Believe me, I want Tim Blake Nelson to come back as the Leader as much as the next guy, but I doubt that'll be happening. Nelson's playing Mole Man in The Fantastic 4, and Marvel is no stranger to recasting. I don't know why "exactly" I chose Ed Helms, I just imagine he could be a really good Leader, despite his comedic background I think he could pull it off. Kang the Conqueror Do I really even need to explain this one? Hall would be downright amazing as Kang, and it would be more than easy to erase his ties to the Fantastic Four to make him fit in the MCU. Elektra I need my Elektra, and Eliza Dushku would be absolutely amazing. She wanted to play the Black Widow, and Elektra really isn't that much of a step down since she's just as, if not more, badass than Black Widow. Bullseye I wanted Jason Statham to be Bullseye, he was in talks for it, but it fell through. Like I said, I want these choices to be realistic, so I went over to Timothy Olyphant, who could also do a really good job as Bullseye. Blade Since we've already got an actor for Luke Cage, I figure the next best thing for Terry Crews is Blade! I figure he could fit in really well with the TV Universe with Punisher and Daredevil and them, and introducing vampires into the MCU would just be so badass. Cloak and Dagger Cloak and Dagger are two characters that really deserve to be brought to life, although probably on TV, which wouldn't make it any less awesome. Now I know I used The Fantastic 4 as my excuse for recasting the Leader, but god dammit there is nobody who could be a better Cloak than Michael B. Jordan! As for Dagger, Hayden Panettiere was just one of the best choices, and it'd be really interesting to see the chemistry she could have with Cloak. Mar-Vell I like to think Mar-Vell will at least be appearing in Captain Marvel, and if he is I want him to be played by Ioan Gruffudd, who is extremely underrated in my opinion. It's about time he got back to his Marvel roots and played Mar-Vell! Adam Warlock It's easy to assume that Warlock will by in GotG2, since his cocoon was seen in the first one, but the question is, who will play him? Well, Jared Padalecki of course! If you've seen Supernatural, you know he's got the acting ability, and he's sure as hell got the hair for it as well. Nova James Gunn said Nova won't be in GotG2, but that doesn't mean we can't hope for him eventually, right? Well, I scoured the internet for Richard Rider fancasts, and the most popular one I found was Garrett Hedlund, and I gotta say I can't disagree with it. She-Hulk I'm not sure when and where She-Hulk could fit in, but I definitely want her to. And really I don't think there's a better choice than Monaghan, she's got the look, the talent, she'd be great. Surtur I imagine Surtur will be done through CGI, but he's gotta have a voice right? Well, how badass would it be he was voiced by Darth Motherfucking Vader, huh? Gorr Again, not sure where Gorr could fit in, but he'd be super badass to see in live action. I imagine Haley could do a good job, after his performances as Rorschach and Freddie Krueger, just to name two. Hela Hela's gotta be in Thor 3, there's gonna be a Hela lot of deaths (see what I did there?), and Julianne Moore would be absolutely perfect for it. She's an amazing actress, and I can just picture her vividly as Hela, it would be great. Mephisto If we're gonna have Ghost Rider, we're gonna have Mephisto as well. I imagine he would take a human form, and I just can't imagine anyone besides Julian Richings in the role. Moon Knight Moon Knight would be perfect for the TV world, and Milo Ventimiglia would be a great choice to play him. If you've seen him in Gotham, you know as well as I do that he can play a mentally unbalanced character, and if you've seen him in Heroes you know he can play a character with a pure heart. Put the two together, and the result would be absolutely beautiful. Sidenote Carol Danvers, Iron Fist, Black Bolt, Medusa, and any other potential Inhumans are not listed here because they have already been confirmed. Although I will say that I want Emily Blunt, Tom Felton, Joe Manganiello, and Bryce Dallas Howard to portray each of them respectively. Category:Blog posts